


MOTYL 7

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3





	MOTYL 7

* * *

克洛泽手指抚到托尼的眼角，托尼还是恶狠狠地盯着他。

“多漂亮的眼睛……”克洛泽轻飘飘地说。指腹划到他的眼眸。

托尼闭上了那只眼，眼上的压迫感越来越强，逐渐加剧的钝痛从眼角传来。

一阵刺痛，滴滴血珠顺着脸颊流下，砸在地面上。

托尼咽下了一声痛呼……

莱万和皮什切克还有什琴斯尼一起到德国来，商讨一些关于战后的问题。

今天的会议结束后莱万他们就回到了安排的住所，没想到突然来了一个德国士兵敲开了莱万的门，说是克洛泽将军要见自己，一个，私下的，非正式的，邀请。

莱万没有告诉皮什切克他们，只身来到了克洛泽的住所，在这个书房里等了许久，克洛泽才姗姗来迟，一只胳膊还受了伤。

莱万坐在克洛泽的对面，眼神时不时瞟一眼书房墙壁上的镜子。

他当然知道那是一面单面镜，不过他不知道镜子后面是什么人，说不定后面正有一支枪对着自己呢。

“我没想到在这个地方还有人能伤到你。”莱万看着克洛泽受了伤的胳膊，不经意般的说。

克洛泽笑了笑，“养的一只小猫，不过，还是不听话。”眼神扫过那面镜子，又侧身从书桌一旁的抽屉里拿出几张纸，“你有养过宠物吗？”

莱万神色一顿，眼眸微微垂下，似是想到了什么伤心的事，“本来是有这个打算的，不过出了一些事就搁置了。”

“哦？”

“没什么，”莱万收起了情绪，对上克洛泽饶有兴趣看着自己的眼睛，“你叫我过来，有什么事吗。”

“听说，最近有很多人都在想着办法让你消失。”克洛泽克洛泽轻描淡写地说，丝毫没有关心或者回答莱万的问题的意思。

“没错。”莱万可不相信克洛泽是在关心自己。

“没想到波兰会放人让你亲自到德国来。”

莱万正想说话，

“叩叩……”敲门声打断了两人的谈话。

“进来。”

“米……先生，给你的药。”罗伊斯以为只有克洛泽一个人，米洛二字差点脱口而出，又在看到坐在一旁的另一人后迅速改口。

他真好看。罗伊斯看着那个男人心想。

“嗯，过来给我处理一下。”克洛泽对罗伊斯点了点头。

罗伊斯走过去，给克洛泽处理着胳膊上的伤口，一开始弯着腰在做，暼了一眼坐在一边的男人，觉得不太合适，又蹲下了身子。

所有的动作都是静悄悄的，没有发出声音。

克洛泽倒是不介意这里多了一个人，继续和莱万说着话，“你现在这么危险，要真出了什么事，我上哪去找凶手。”

莱万看到蹲下去的罗伊斯脖子上露出来的暧昧的红痕，眯了眯眼，“我相信凭着你的手段，一定能找到的，要不然，你也没法向波兰交代。”

克洛泽笑了笑，没有说什么，转头看罗伊斯已经处理好了自己的伤，抬起手摸了摸他的头，又顺着往下抚过他的下巴，轻声说，“你先出去吧。”

莱万盯着罗伊斯离开的身影，不知道在想着什么。

“喜欢他吗？”克洛泽见莱万一直看着罗伊斯，开口调侃般的说。

罗伊斯关门前一刻，听到了克洛泽说的这句话，握着门把的手猛的一紧，关上了房门。

他不知道，那个男人会怎么回答。

莱万收回视线，轻笑着说，“他让我想起了一个人。”

“嗯？”

“那个被要求做交换的人。”

“他？”

“对，不知道那个人现在怎么样了？”

“呵呵呵，他现在很好。”

“其实，不光是我，波兰那边都很想知道，”莱万身体微微前倾，“你们为什么非得要他呢。”

或许莱万自己都没有发现，自己拼命压制的怒火，还是在说这句话的时候漏了出来。

而克洛泽就像是听不出莱万的愤怒，依旧是笑着，“这自然是有原因的，而这个原因，等你回去就知道了。”

“哼。”莱万轻哼了一声，坐直了身子，尽管他现在迫不及待地想要知道托尼怎么样了，但他还是必须要克制住自己，不管怎样，他都必须要忍耐。

整洁的书房里，两人聊了很多，但又似乎什么都没聊。过程中两人都有意无意地看向那面镜子，不过后面到底是什么，莱万永远都不会知道。

“不早了，我要回去了。”其实现在也才刚刚下午，但莱万不想再在这里和克洛泽聊下去，不管自己怎么问关于托尼的事，他总是能绕到别的地方去。

可是克洛泽又会有意无意地说一些能让自己想起托尼的话。

莱万不知道他到底想做什么，有一种莫名的烦躁和伤感围绕着他，让他终于忍不住想要离开。

克洛泽撇了撇嘴，“那好，你稍等一下，我去叫人送你回去。”说完就又走了出去，完全不担心把莱万一个人丢在自己的书房里。

莱万也没有出去，站起身子走到那面镜子前，眼睛盯着镜面，想要透过镜中自己的双眼看穿这面镜子。

“先生？”

莱万回过头，是刚刚的那个男孩。

罗伊斯站在莱万不远处，“克洛泽先生给您准备好车了。”

莱万没有说话，只是看着罗伊斯。

罗伊斯被莱万的眼神盯得脸有些发烫，站在那里不知道该做些什么，说些什么。

突然莱万大步走向罗伊斯，充满侵略性的眼神吓到了罗伊斯，他也小步地往后退，一直退到后背碰到了门，把半开的门又给关上了罗伊斯才无处可退，而莱万还是往前逼近。

“砰……”一声闷响，莱万一只手撑在罗伊斯耳边，另一只手也慢慢抬了起来，将罗伊斯困在自己的双臂之间。

“先……先……”罗伊斯真的被吓到了，结结巴巴的说不出一句完整的话。

对方又凑近了一些，罗伊斯甚至能闻到他身上淡淡的香气，罗伊斯的脸迅速涨红，微微转过脸不敢看莱万那深邃的灰蓝色的眼睛。

他怕自己会被吸进去。

莱万抑制住心中反感的感觉，凑到罗伊斯耳边，“你的头发真好看。”

“什……什么……”罗伊斯的耳朵被莱万呼出的热气烫得通红，在听到对方说的话之后懵了一下。

“我说……”莱万的身子又靠近了一点，两个人几乎要贴在一起了，“你的头发，真好看。”

“谢……谢……”罗伊斯开始颤抖，他转过了脸，对上了那人灰蓝色的眼睛。

他真的很好看，他身上是百合的香味吗？他……罗伊斯想着乱七八糟的东西，眼神逐渐变得迷离。

“你见过哪个男孩有像你一样的头发吗？”莱万的语气还是很温柔，哄骗似的问着眼前这个克洛泽的玩物。

“没……没有……”罗伊斯脑子一片空白，自己都不知道自己在说些什么。

莱万有些失望，撑在两边的胳膊也稍微松懈了一点。

也就在这时，罗伊斯背靠着的门板突然又响了几声，突如其来的敲门声惊到了罗伊斯，他下意识的往前动了动，而这一动，双唇却是不偏不倚地触碰到了莱万的唇面。

而莱万在罗伊斯碰到自己时也去触电般地往后躲开，向后退了一步松开一只手勾住罗伊斯的腰，把还在愣神的男孩拉到了一边，皱着眉开门走了出去。

临走还是回头看了一眼那面镜子，他总是感觉，那面镜子后面有问题。

回到住所，莱万发现皮什切克和什琴斯尼都在自己的房间里，还没开口说什么，对方就开始质问自己了。

“你去哪了！”皮什切克问。

“出去走了走。”莱万拿起桌子上的酒瓶倒了一杯酒，往沙发上一坐，一副满不在乎的样子说。

皮什切克对莱万这个样子也是无奈，但还是告诉他，“走了走？！你知不知道你现在的处境！你坚持要一起来德国，我们让你来了，这个风险已经很大了，你怎么……”

什琴斯尼拍了拍皮什切克的肩膀，止住了他几乎是哀求的话语。

皮什切克回过头看了他一眼，深吸了一口气，终是忍住怒火，垂下了眼眸，转过身去没有再看莱万。

“lewy，我知道你坚持要来的目的。”什琴斯尼坐到莱万旁边，给自己也到了一杯酒，右手端着酒杯，左手手指轻轻摩挲着杯底，

“这也是我欠他的。但是，你也要知道，你不能出事，至少现在不能。”

莱万始终都没有再说什么，皮什切克两人离开后，他也还是坐在那里，直到天色逐渐暗了下去，窗外的灯光照进昏暗的房间里，微微照亮了他半边面孔，另一半却是隐没在黑暗中。

第二天，又是一天的会议。不过这次克洛泽没有再“邀请”莱万，波兰三人回到住处后，稍微商讨了一下明天需要最后确定的内容后，便各自回房。

还是没有开灯，莱万依旧是端着酒杯坐在沙发上，似乎想要就这样隐匿在夜色中。

敲门声再次响起，莱万抬起酒杯一饮而尽，轻叹了口气后起身开门，昏暗的环境并没有对他造成影响。

又是那个男孩，他怯生生地站在门前，脸颊微微泛红，看到莱万后更加不知所措，张着嘴却说不出一句话。

莱万向前一步，斜眼看了看门外，只在走廊右边有一个推着推车的服务人员，挑了挑眉又转过视线，“有事吗？”

他这一问更使得罗伊斯脑袋充血，结结巴巴地说，

“克洛泽先生让……让我……过来……陪你一晚……”

“哦？”莱万不知道克洛泽打的什么主意，送一个人过来陪自己一晚？什么意思？

“就是陪一晚而已！没……没有别的意思！”罗伊斯意识到自己的话太过暧昧，又解释了一遍，但这解释，却更是令人深思了。

而他自己也没有意识到，自己内心深处的失望。

莱万眼神还是瞟着那个慢慢向这边靠近的服务生，一时没有接上罗伊斯的话。

罗伊斯以为男人是嫌弃自己，亦或者是怕自己是间谍什么的，想要再开口辩解，又怕会越说越乱。两人一时竟僵持住了。

那个推着车的服务生逐渐靠近，莱万不着声色地往后退了一小步，偏了一下身子。

正准备出手，罗伊斯却小小地痛呼一声，双膝一曲，整个人向自己倒了过来。

莱万下意识抬手扶住他，就是这一个变故，使得他失去了反击的机会。

那个“服务生”把罗伊斯撞到后，看到自己的目标竟然真的中计了，心中一喜，从推车中抽出匕首就刺向莱万。

他没有拿出手枪，至少暂时没有。

莱万本来能够躲过那人的刀尖，但怀里却还有一个人，如果自己动一下身子躲开，那怀里的人肯定就会受伤。

莱万并不是什么容易心软慈悲的人，尤其是现在还没有找到自己的托尼，更不会拿自己的生命开玩笑。

可是男孩晃眼的金发却让他没法忽略，强烈的既视感使得他硬生生地接下了这一刀，右肩几乎被捅穿。

闷哼了一声，抬脚踢开那人，然后竟然扯开嗓子喊了起来，“皮什切克快给我死出来！”

听到莱万这突如其来的一嗓子，那人竟也一愣，这个反应……不对吧……自己搞错人了吗……

随后迅速反应过来，转身就跑。

莱万自然是追不了了，皮什切克和什琴斯尼两人听到莱万这罕见的一嗓子拿着枪赶紧就来看看发生了什么，却也只看到那人一闪而过的背影。

“lewy！你怎么样了？”二人走到莱万身前，询问他的情况。

罗伊斯也赶忙站好，他都不知道发生了什么，只感觉膝盖后方猛的一痛，整个人不受控制地倒向男人，然后就听到男人忍耐的一声闷哼，紧接着就是在头顶的大吼。

站起身看到男人被鲜血浸透的肩膀，整个人都蒙了，等到自己反应过来时，四人已经回到了房内。

莱万赤裸着上身，坐在沙发上让什琴斯尼给他处理伤口。又是一杯酒下肚，肩上的剧痛还是让他忍不住皱紧眉头。

“你是谁？”皮什切克观察了一下情况，确定暂时安全后才举着枪质问站在一边傻傻的男孩。这可不是巧合吧。

“我……我……”罗伊斯被吓得不轻，结结巴巴一句话也说不出来。

“不关他的事。”莱万淡淡地说。

皮什切克还是盯着罗伊斯好半天，才终于放下手。“你不能再在这里待下去了，必须赶紧就回去！”

皮什切克等着莱万的拒绝，他知道莱万一定还会继续坚持。

“……好。”

皮什切克和什琴斯尼都很惊讶，他们都没想到莱万会就这么答应了，皮什切克想的一肚子劝说的话也用不上了。一下子也不知道该说些什么。

“你回去吧。”这句话是莱万对罗伊斯说的。他莫名地，对他温柔。

罗伊斯看着莱万，自己想道歉，自己想道谢，自己想问问他强势怎么样，自己想……

但自己不能，自己能的就是低着头，转身离去。

什琴斯尼最后把绷带绑了一个蝴蝶结，从莱万手中抢过酒瓶，“好了，我们回去了。”

皮什切克明显还想和莱万说些什么，被什琴斯尼用眼神制止了，“有什么事，明天再说吧。你注意安全。”

“嗯。”莱万点了点头，又从桌子底下掏出一瓶酒继续喝了起来。

什琴斯尼无奈地叹了口气，拉着皮什切克出门了。

两人离开后，莱万又恢复了之前的姿势，端着酒杯，一个人，坐在沙发上。

说是要赶紧回波兰，但莱万还是又在这里多待了一天。

离开的那天，克洛泽又把莱万接到了自己的住处，还是那间书房，可莱万却感觉和那天不太一样了，又说不上来是哪里不对。

看了一眼站在旁边的那个男孩，脖子上刺眼的淤青，还有半边脸不太正常的红肿。皱了皱眉，却也没说什么。

克洛泽不打算再和莱万兜圈子，开门见山地说，“你想要那个人的消息，我会给你，条件就是把他带走。”克洛泽指了指罗伊斯。

莱万挑了挑眉，“为什么。”克洛泽送的人，不谨慎可不行。

“我知道你在担心什么，他……”克洛泽看了一眼罗伊斯，就当是自己宠他最后一次了，“德国要了你一个人，我还你一个。”

莱万沉默了，手指有规律地敲着椅子扶手。

罗伊斯低着头，手紧紧抓住衣角。随着沉默的无限延长，眼泪慢慢地充满了他的眼眶，堪堪忍住。

“好。”

罗伊斯猛地抬起头，看着一脸淡然的莱万，满眼不可思议，随后又被欣喜填满。

……

……

……

莱万离开了，又一次，他从德国离开时，带着一个男孩离开。

同样的耀眼的金发，同样的，对莱万的爱。


End file.
